


Will We Not?

by nighttimelights



Category: FranMaya, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, Female Ace, LGBT, Queer Character, Queer Characters, Sexual Situations, queer ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimelights/pseuds/nighttimelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW for talks of sex and unsure desire.</p><p>Asexuality comes in many forms, and there’s little talk about it. Our favorite Gal Pals (™) find themselves in bed - and very much together. Conversations are had, and loving stubbornness gets confusing.</p><p>Anyways, warning for sexual situations, and for difficult talks on love and desire. I thought this was going to be a oneshot, but it ended up being longer - so I broke it up into shorter pieces, and it'll probably end up as two chapters, now! Here’s the first. </p><p>Oh, and as a brief explanation for the bedstand contents, I headcanon Maya as a huge comic nerd. She mostly goes for ones with badass ladies kicking butt and taking names, or dorky queer comedies. She actually reads quite a bit - not a lot of TV was had in Kurain, after all. She found ways, but old habits die hard.</p><p>Let me know if you like, or if you have feedback/etc! </p><p>There's definitely going to be a bit of sensitive content - Franziska and Maya are very much in love, but neither has really heard of asexuality. Expectations put a lot of pressure on - but don't worry. I won't spoil it, but nothing noncon will happen. This chapter is largely blushing babes and awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Cry Over Spilled... Water?

Maya’s bedroom was cramped. She had somehow crammed a queen bed in there, snug in one corner, taking up nearly half the room. It rested only on a worn boxspring, with a “nightstand” consisting of a pile of varied occult books mixed with volumes of comics. The only window in the room laid just above the stack of pillows at the head of the bed, displaying a rainy day clouding the street and neighboring buildings. Next to the bed was a small pile of lumpy purple seating pillows, with what must have been carefully- and slightly clumsily-made Steel Samurai plushies reverently and cozily placed. 

The adjacent wall was filled with posters - mostly of the same action hero, among others. The wall with the door, opposite the head of the bed, was bare except for the skinny door to what must have been a tiny closet, and an intricate scroll and a small shrine. There were two picture frames on the shrine. One showed an aged, kind woman with obsidian hair, and the other a bright and confident brunette pointing her finger brazenly.

Franziska Von Karma noticed all of this in a short amount of time. She sat primly at the edge of the bed, gloved hands clasped on her lap. With determination, she kept her eyes and mind trained on her surroundings, desperately working to avoid the flush that was overwhelming her cheeks.

She fought the urge to fiddle with the hem of her skirt.

With a busting thud-pop, the door opened.

“Sorry about that, Franny,” Maya said. She was done up in her usual spirit medium garb, and held a soda in one hand and a glass of mostly ice with a little water in the other. “The ice tray got pushed to the back of the freezer, and when I tried to grab it - well, I’ve got a bunch of ice pops in my freezer, ‘cause of Pearly, but I kinda shoved them in weird-”

“That’s perfectly alright, Maya,” Franziska graciously accepted the water. She studied it carefully, noting the surely high-quality flexible plastic the cup was made of. She had to adjust her grip quickly as it bent, and silently added another reason as to why gloves were superior (to bare hands, presumably) to an internal list.

Maya fiddled with the can of soda in her hands, tracing vague designs in the condensation. She gestured to the small room. “So, yes, this is the place! Not much, I know… but it’s where the magic happens!” 

And suddenly she realized what she just said. So did Franziska, who very nearly spit her mouthful of icy water all over her girlfriend.

“Oh gods, I meant sleep, because sleep is magical, I love sleep, it’s so great and then there’s dreams and blankets and late night snacks and-” she ran out of breath then, and instead of taking a new one tried to shut herself up with a swig of soda. She started hacking as it went down the wrong pipe, and Franziska jumped up and sloshed water all over herself. She cursed her clumsiness as she fumbled to pat Maya on the back as firmly as she dared. 

Finally, Maya managed to get her breathing under control, and waved a hand in thanks and as an unconvincing gesture of recovery. Franziska hovered, one hand still clutching the half-empty cup of ice, the other within easy reach of her girlfriend’s back. 

“Are you quite sure you’ve recovered?” Franziska ask, concern furrowing her brow.

“Embarassed as heck, but I’ll live,” Maya said with a slight cough. She then got a good look at the partially drenched woman worrying over her. “Oh no, you’ve gotta be freezing! You should change - um, I don’t suppose you brought a change of clothes?”

Franziska fought the urge to scoff. “I’m not really the purse type,” she replied wryly. Looking down, she assessed the damage. A shiver wracked through her body, and she knew it wasn’t much of an option to stay in those clothes.

“Yep, okay, new clothes then. I’m afraid I don’t have much - I mostly wear the spirit medium stuff, but I only have a few of those, and I made Nick take my spares to the dry cleaner’s with him today…”

Franziska nearly snorted at the mental image. Served the fool right. Maya deserved the best, but Franziska would settle for her less-than-apt partner at least doing her girlfriend’s laundry.

Maya chewed at her lip, and glanced at the closet door. “I might have… something…” She moved to her closet, opening it as little as she could. Something fell out - a small, handmade plush doll? “Woops that shouldn’t be out-” And Maya shoved it back in. Franziska would have sworn it looked like her.

Maya did some rummaging, and finally pulled out a crumpled ball of… something.

“What is that, exactly?” Franziska asked a little slowly.

“Well, it’s not in your usual style, but….” she unfolded it as nicely as she could and offered it to her girlfriend. “At least it’s dry?”

Franziska gently took the offered items of clothing - if they could be called that. One was an extremely oversized T-shirt, that clearly would not properly fit either of their frames. It had the words STEEL SAMURAI’S APPRENTICE printed boldly across the front. The other was a pair of cotton pajama shorts, purple with pink polka dots. It had a bow tied at the front. 

“I - I know it’s not great, but that’s my favorite sleep shirt, and I think those shorts should fit you, at least you’ll be comfortable - if you’re okay with changing, I’ll hang up your clothes to dry, so you can change back as soon as they’re ready, I’m so so sorry,” Maya rambled. She was bright pink, and kept playing with her hair. Franziska’s face was unreadable.

Silence fell on the room. Outside, rain drummed against the side of the apartment building, and the window fogged with the chill meeting heat.

Franziska looked up at the spirit medium - her spirit medium. She was very red and clearly upset. Franziska considered her carefully, face unreadable.

At last, the prosecutor nodded. “Yes of course, this will do.” She glanced at Maya. Her girlfriend looked extremely relieved. “Thank you, Maya,” she continued, with a small upturning of her lips.

“Of course! Yes! Yes, please, go ahead and change, and I’ll take your clothes,” Maya said, grabbing Franziska’s cup and moving to open the door.

Franziska stood up, then paused.

Maya looked back at her. “What’s wrong, Franny?”

Franziska blushed. She pulled at her gloves. “I… well. Do you…” she trailed off.

Maya turned back around to face her, door still ajar.

“You, you don’t have to leave,” Franziska pushed out, neatly folding her removed gloves and looking absolutely nowhere else.

Having looked nowhere else, she didn’t see the flash of heat that burst on Maya’s face.

“Stay?” Maya asked. 

“I don’t mind,” Franziska continued. Germany was very casual about nudity, but heat still continued to burn across her face as well. This was a little different, she knew.

The two women stood in a very flushed silence. Franziska looked up at Maya. Their gazes locked, and neither said a word. Neatly, Franziska stepped out of her heels.


	2. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second (and final) chapter!
> 
> Maya and Franziska find themselves in an awkward and suggestive situation that may promise many things. But nobody likes to talk about what happens when someone isn't interested in such promises.
> 
> Content warning for suggestive situations, talks of sex, and so forth.
> 
> If you can, please leave kudos/a comment if you like it or have other thoughts! <3

Maya’s mouth worked, no sound coming out. She stared at the place where Franziska’s small, stockinged feet met the ground. Franziska’s heels were perfectly aligned in front of her. Maya couldn’t look away.

Franziska laid her gloves on the makeshift bedside stand. She unclasped the broach at her neck, placing that on top of her gloves. Her fingers faltered then, and slowed to a stop at the top button of her vest.

They stood, in reddened silence. Maya’s mouth was still open.

Franziska took a furtive glance over her shoulder. Maya was staring at Franziska’s hands, now, and was wringing her own.

The prosecutor turned her back to her girlfriend, suddenly ashamed.

“My deepest apologies, Maya. It was… uncouth, to spring something so improper on you without any manner of warning,” she said. She crossed her arms, holding her elbows. She studied the rain trailing clear patterns across the fogging window.

Franziska grimaced, waiting to hear the door closing, marking the certainly inevitable departure of her girlfriend.

Instead, she felt the slight arms of that very woman encircle her waist tightly.

“You’re wonderful, you know that?” Maya said into the back of Franziska’s neck. The words were soft, muffled. “And I’m… a little slow,” she continued, trailing off. “I’m not used to this sort of thing. I’ve never had anyone that I, y’know, might even,” she struggled, and Franziska felt Maya tensing against her. Neatly, though a little tense herself, Franziska pulled slightly at Maya’s arms to make room. She felt Maya begin to pull away, but stayed her movements, and turned so that they were face to face, Maya’s arms now moved to encircle Franziska above her shoulders. Franziska placed her arms around Maya’s waist, and held her close.

Maya had pulled her head back and stared at Franziska, who was looking to the side. Maya felt a tug of a smile as her anxious heart caught up with gesture. After a few moments, Maya settled her head into the space between her arm and Franziska’s shoulder, and Franziska lightly leaned one cheek against Maya’s head.

Maya took a deep breath, and continued. “I’ve never had anyone that I might even, even want to be… less than clothed around,” she managed. She buried her face further against Franziska’s neck. She smelled of lavender, and of leather - Maya had never quite put her finger on it before. It was a softly rich scent, and she busied herself memorizing it. “In that way, I mean,” she added, barely audible.

“I empathize entirely.”

Maya worked on this, head feeling slightly intoxicated from the smell of her. Franziska never wasted words, nor did she use ones she didn’t mean precisely to use.

“... not sympathize?” Maya was far brighter than most would give her credit for.

Franziska turned her head to regard Maya. Maya still buried her face.

“My grasp on this language is excellent. I said precisely what I meant.” Franziska’s hands rested so comfortably on Maya’s back. Maya felt one of her thumbs making small circles against the cloth there.

“So you-” and Maya shivered. It racked through her body, and startled both of them. Franziska shivered then too, and they realized simultaneously what they had managed to forget - that Franziska was soaking wet, and now Maya’s front was also damp. They leaned back in the embrace, and Franziska tsk’d. Maya laughed, and hit one palm to her forehead. “Well I’m just doing a great job of taking care of my girlfriend, aren’t I?”

Franziska began to protest, but Maya waved her off. “No, listen. You change here, and I’ll grab some clothes and change in the living room. I’ll knock in a few minutes, you let me in when you’re changed,” Maya said, stepping back.

“But-” Franziska started another objection, but Maya was too used to such and cut her off.

“We’ll continue this when we’re changed, okay?” Maya smiled. “I promise. I just don’t want you catching sick, ‘kay?”

After a moment, Franziska nodded. This was fair, and logical. Maya laughed again, seeing the conclusion cross her face. 

“Here’s a spare towel,” she said, reaching an arm into a crack opening in the closet. She nearly slammed it shut, procuring a bundle of clothing for herself as well. She placed the towel on the bed.

“Thank you, Maya,” Franziska said. An earnestness rang in her voice, and Maya looked at her. A moment passed, and their hearts beat together almost painfully. Maya broke it with a smile, and nodded as she clapped her hands together. She left the room, and Franziska watched her retreat, not moving for a while even after the door closed.

****

A few short knocks rang against the door.

“Come in,” Franziska called.

Maya opened the door and stuck her head in. “How are the clothes working out?”

Her girlfriend pulled at the worn material of the shirt and regarded it seriously. “The quality is certainly not stellar, but I am quite pleasantly surprised at the odd comfort and warmth it provides,” she said. Maya laughed again, walking in and plopping down on the bed. Franziska was slightly swamped in the over-sized shirt, and there was something distinctly comical about seeing the words STEEL SAMURAI APPRENTICE emblazoned across the front of the exacting prosecutor. The shorts fit her loosely and were only just visible below the hem of the shirt, and Maya couldn’t help but think about how ridiculously cute she looked in such innocuous clothing. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Maya replied, noting that her girlfriend had already laid out her damp clothing to dry. Franziska nodded, and sat down primly on the edge of the bed. Maya eyed her, one eyebrow up, and Franziska stared back. Finally, with a roll of her eyes, Franziska moved smoothly back on the bed, and sat with her legs slightly under her, together and to one side. Maya’s only reply was a triumphant smile. 

Franziska smiled a small smirk back, amused at how the change in her posture pleased her girlfriend. She had been admiring Maya’s own outfit as well - it was a charcoal tanktop with OBJECTION scrawled across the chest at an angle in blue writing. She wore what might have been boxers, a brown that nearly matched Franziska’s stockings. Franziska noticed stretch marks on Maya’s crossed legs, and gently touched her own lower abdomen where matching marks laid.

“You okay, Franny?” Maya said, breaking Franziska’s reverie.

“Phenomenal,” she replied with a reassuring smile. She leaned slightly on one hand to support herself, and placed the other on her lap. Maya was turned wholly to face her. 

“So…” Maya began, not knowing where to actually start.

“So - I empathize entirely,” Franziska nodded.

Maya flushed pink. “Can I - can I ask what you mean by that?”

“I mean that I, too, have never found someone before that I wished to be with in such an intimate manner,” Franziska said. The words came out smoothly, but her chest was tight. “Regardless of positions I have been in before, you are the first I’ve even ever had the inclination to be… involved with,” she continued.

“Involved with… how?” Maya tilted her head. She played with her hair.

“Romantically, to be sure.” She said this matter-of-factly, and Maya felt butterflies. “You are my dearest, my beloved.” Franziska looked at Maya, catching her eye. She held it, and something passed between them - something electric. They felt a shared tightness in their hearts, and heat across their cheeks. 

At last, Franziska shifted her gaze, and Maya breathed again. 

Franziska continued. “Outside of romance, however, I have truly never felt a desire to be… sexually intimate.” She paused. “And… I’m still unsure,” she said, looking at Maya. For the first time, Maya saw what might have been fear in her face. Franziska was tense, her hand on her lap clenched, showing nearly white knuckles.

Maya struggled to find words. She leaned forward. Gently, so gently, so slowly, she placed one hand on Franziska’s clenched one. “Me too,” she said, eyes still locked.

Franziska’s breath was still held. Maya went on. “Before you, especially, I’ve never really wanted to do any kind of… sex things, past straight-forward kisses.” She moved her thumb, rubbing soothing circles on Franziska’s hand. She saw Franziska’s chest move a little, and felt the slightest breath move past her lips. Maya felt safer.

“I just...” she scooted a little closer, leaving just a breadth of space between their legs as they faced each other, her hand still on Franziska’s. “I just never felt the desire. It felt wrong to me, alien, I guess? Like people of course started talking about it, and making jokes - even Nick does, especially when Edgeworth’s around, you know how they are - and to me it was just never interesting. And then you came around, and you’re just - you’re just so great, I knew I liked you when you first started brandishing that whip in the courthouse, and your confidence, and your - your face, you’re so beautiful,” Maya blushed, and saw Franziska’s cheeks heat and her eyebrows fly up. “I know I don’t say it a lot, but I really really like you, Franny. And I can’t say that the thought never crossed my mind - you know, being… being _intimate_ with you, if I can use your word,” she looked away, unable to make eye contact. “But it still just doesn’t feel right, even if I do love kissing you and hugging you and stuff,” she finally ran out of breath.

“Maya, I - I feel the same way, precisely,” Franziska said as Maya took a few steadying breaths. Maya’s gaze shot back to her. “I too, have never wanted that, and even with you, sex… repulses me,” she said, looking away. “And it’s not you! You’re - you’re beautiful, dearest heart, so beautiful.” She looked back up, tone becoming serious. “From the way you clasp your hands and smile when you’re excited or determined, to the way your hair spills down like obsidian waves and frames your bright face, to your bangs drawing every gram of my attention to your dark eyes, to your infectious grin and the stretch marks on your thighs, and the way you put your hands on your hips and stare down any in your way, to your stunning mind and spirit that gets you through all the trouble that idiot lawyer puts you through.”

Maya could say nothing.

“You are absolutely beautiful, Maya Fey, and I’m sure you’re unclothed body matches - and aesthetically, I love that, I love every fiber of you.” Franziska held her gaze with utter certainty. Everything she said was fact, and there was no way anyone could have questioned her words and tone. “But for me, sex is something utterly unappealing, and I apologize if my earlier actions were confusing and at odds with that. I wanted… I wanted, for a moment, to try to be that kind of person for you, to be able to do that. And I… can’t. I’m sorry, to my very core, if I have caused you any distress.”

Rain pattered against the window. Franziska’s hand now held Maya’s, and Maya could almost feel her steady heartbeat. 

Maya stared at Franziska, who returned her gaze. Her heart raced, in affection, in uncharacteristic bashfulness, and in stunned gratitude. For a moment, her spirit stepped back, and she thanked whatever forces had brought this woman, this brilliant, kind, clever, gorgeous prosecutor into her life, and had her sitting so naturally on Maya’s bed. 

Returning to her body, Maya smiled. “The only distress I had, Franny, was because I was worried I’d disappoint you,” she said, squeezing Franziska’s hand.

Franziska looked down at their hands, clasped, then back up at Maya, who had moisture gathering at her eyes. She gently lifted her hand, clasped with Maya’s, and gently kissed the top of Maya’s hand as she gazed at her.

“Beloved, you could never disappoint me,” she said, and the world knew it was fact.

Maya’s smile spread as wide as it could. “Dammit, Franny, you’re making me cry!” And she nearly leaped forward and they toppled backward to a sprawl across the bed, the comforter fluffing around them. Franziska made a sound suspiciously like a squeak, but Maya ignored it in favor of kissing gently all over her face.

“You - are - amazing - and - I - know - now - that-” Maya said, punctuating each word with kisses across the features of Franziska’s surprised face, pulling back at the last. With a smile she said, “I love you, Franziska,” and squeezed their still-clasped hands.

Franziska smiled, the brightest smile Maya had ever seen. “I love you too, Maya Fey,” and she pulled her down for a gentle kiss. 

Maya fell to her side, and Franziska rolled to hers, one arms outstretched to support Maya’s head. The two touched their foreheads together, and listened to the rain fall outside.


End file.
